The forgotten sister
by horsez913
Summary: A girl can't rember any thing about her past, but that she's ten years old and was dumped in front of a builing. But thanks to a man with blue eyes and a women with red hair, she will not die, or at least not today. ( very bad summary, very good story.)
1. Chapter 1

I tried to get up but my head spun and I had to sit back down. Ooo my head hurt, where was I, who was I? I didn't remember anything, my name, were I was, and how I got here. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in front of a building, but what was it. I didn't see a sign any way so what was it and why had I been dumped in front of it? I heard someone coming and tried to stay as quite as I could. I saw a woman with red hair and a man with ice blue eyes come around the corner.

"Do you see anything Trish", asked the man? "No, but it would help if you would shut up." "One of the kids just got out, they'll be back soon, let's go back in." "No Clint, we need to keep looking." "Ok, you go around the other way and I'll keep going this way."

I sot in my breath, the man's head wiped round in my design and looked right at me. "Now what do we have here," he said kindly. I tried to move back, but I was all really pushed ageists the wall. He saw me move back and held up his hands and said "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm going to help you if you let me." I didn't know what to do, for all I know he was the one that had hurt me. "You can tell me your name if you want to", he said. I heard a branch snap, it wasn't very loud, but I still hear it. I spun around and saw the women; she had a gun in her hand. Natasha, put that down, the man yelled. It's the only way we can get her in, without a fight, Clint. She held it level to my chest and put her finger on the trigger. I closed my eyes relayed for the stink that would come, but it never did. I looked up and saw that the man had grape the gun and was looking at me.

"Now how about we get you inside and you can tell us what happened." "I don't bite", he said with his hand out tours me. I looked at the man's hand and back to his face. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise". For the first time I spoke, "how do I know that you and your partner, over there, weren't the ones who hurt me?" "So you can talk", he said well chuckling. Now come on, I said I wouldn't hurt you and I promise that, please can we go inside. I looked from him to the women, "what about her". "What I had in the gun was sedative, to calm you down a little, and I thought that you would be sacred and not want to come in". "I promise not to hurt you either".

I nodded my head, "ok I'll go in". The man helped me up and walked me to the house. "Is this yours," the women yelled. It was a simple looking knapsack, "I think so." Maybe it will have a clue about who I am. When we walked inside I was led to the kitchen and made me a cup of hot cocoa. I sipped the warm drink and was asked questing's. "So why don't you tell us your name." "I don't know". "How do you not know your own name", the women said like I was dumb. "I don't remember anything, but I'm ten years old". I tried to hide the yawn that was coming, but I know that they saw it. "How about you go to sleep and we can talk more in the morning".

The man led me to a room with light blue walls and white curtains. There was a small bed in the corner with a night stand and a dresser along with a bookshelf and desk. "There are clothes in the dresser you can wear and a bathroom down the hall". I nodded my head as the man started to walk out the door, but before he left he said, "Yell if you need anything". After he left I looked in the dresser, grabbed a pair of matching red PJs and quickly changed. I crawled in the bed and quickly fell to sleep, but it was not without its troubles.

I woke up screaming as the man came running in "are you ok?" he asked. I wiped my forehead and slowly took some deep breaths. "I'm fine, I think this happened a lot at my old place." "What was it about" he asked. "

I was in a field and I saw someone but I couldn't see who it was, I started to run but he started to laugh at me, then I woke up, it looked like I was back in the room, but I saw someone in the corner, he came at me and said, "do you think I'm going to hurt you"? I shook my head no, "well you should be". Then I woke up screaming and you came running in".

"No one is going to hurt you". "How do you know, you're not going to watching me 24/7, now are you"? "I might not watch you all the time, but if I think I hear you yell, I will come". I looked in his eyes and could tell that he would no matter what; he would come and help me. "Ok, now you need to go back to bed, we're going to have a long day", he turned to leave and as he did he looked back, "You'll be ok, I promise". I nodded my head and let my head fall back down. "But what if you don't hear me," and with that thought I feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was sinning in the room; they really needed to get thinker certain. I groaned and rolled back over, the man knocked on the door and said, "Are you up"? "Well I am now," I said well I starched. "I guess so, now do you breakfast or not", he said with a smirk. "Ok before you go outside, I need to tell you some things". "Ok like what"?

"Well first that this is an origins and I need to take you to talk to some bigger players then me". "Wait, what"? "What do you mean by bigger players"? It's going to be butter if the guy who comes and gets you to explains. "I'm not going", I yelled. "Clint you ok", I heard a little girl yell. "I'm fine Lessee". What was happening, who were the 'bigger players', and who was Lessee. "What the hell is going on", I yelled. The man cover his ears and looked at me, "you can yell really loud can't you"? I looked at him' "I guess so".

The women came running in and looked round the room, "what did you tell her"? "Just that she was going to talk to some people and then she heard Lessee yell if I was ok". "And you thought that was going to be a good idea because"? "So that she wouldn't be sacred when the others come", he said. "You do remember that I'm still hear right", I said well I waved my hands. They looked from me to each other and both lift the room. I heard the lock on the door click, I gaps and run to the door and started too banged on it. "I'm sorry we can't let you out, we need you to answer are questions".

"Please let me out", I wanted to cry. I was nerves and scared what they would ask me or did they not remember that I didn't remember anything about my past. I crawled to the bed and started to cry, I had no idea what was going to happen. I heard the door click and looked up to see the one guy that I did not want to see. "Hey are you ok"? I wiped the trop out of my eyes and looked at him, "you said that you wouldn't hurt me". "I'm sorry, but I need to keep you here, they are some people that need to talk to you." "And if I say no", I challenged. "Then this can go in a lot of different ways". I turned to look and see a men with an eye patch in the door way. I looked at him; I could tell that he was the boss, the way that the others moved out of his way.

But there was one person that didn't move, "you can talk to her, but I have to be in the room". "Agent, it's time for you to leave". "I'm not leave, I promise her that I wouldn't let her get hurt and I'm going to keep that". "Agent Barton, you will leave now," he growled. "No, Sir I will not, I said that I would protect her". "Fine but if you say anything, you wouldn't have a job". He nodded his head and smile down at me; I turned my head and looked up at him, I then I glared. He looked hurt but I didn't care, he said that he would protect me and he didn't, so why should I care.

"Now why don't you ask me the questions you have", I said coldly. "So you can talk, good to know". I looked at the man as he walked closer, I could tell that he meant business. How about we start with something easy, what's your name. "I don't know". "Yes one of my agents said that you didn't remember but I think you can, so what's your name". "And I told your agent that I don't know, I don't remember anything about my past so how I'm I going to know my name". As I said it, my voice was getting louder and louder until I was yelling at him. "You do yell very loud."

I just gave him what he wanted; he wanted me to yell at him. But why, was he hoeing that I would slip up and tell him something? What was his play? I looked at the man next to me, he looked nevus, I think for me. I looked back at the man in front of me, I didn't like him at all, but if he wanted me to talk then I wouldn't. "Now why don't you tell me the things you do remember"? I just stared at him; I wouldn't talk if that's all he wanted. "You should talk after all we can just throw you out on the streets just like we found you, now is that what you want"? I wanted to say that 'you still need me', but if I did that then he would win, and I was not going to let that happen.

"Fine if you're not going to talk to me, then Agent Barton will". So that's his name, well at least I won't have to call him 'the man'. The other man walked over and gave him the knapsack, stared at him the whole way, then he walk out of the room. I look at Barton, "can I see the knapsack". I could tell that he was surprised that I talked to him; he smiled "of course it is yours". "Thanks", I was a bit surprised, but I thought he would be the nice to me. Now to open it.

**Hey guys, so same things I have been asked is this an OC or not. It is an OC and it is a girl. I can get in and out of stories so that might happen with this story, so be nice if it takes a little time for me to update. And thanks for everyone. I want a pony, you want a pony, we get a pony. **


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the knapsack and looked inside, there we a small box and some other things. I opened the box and pulled out gold and green nickels, a ring with a peal and other ring with a blue stone. "That blue stone is a sapphire; it's the birth stone for September". "Do you think that could be my birthday month"? "It could why don't you look through the bag some more". I looked down and pulled a knife out of the bag, it was beautiful, it was had a matching cover. It was silver with ten rubies, five on both sides, and it was as sharp as a new knife would be. "Looks like there's more in there". I looked and pulled out a plain looking nickel, but on one side there was an N carved. "Do you think that my name starts with an N", I asked. "I guess so; I mean it was in your bag". "But what is my name"? "How about I give you one, it might not be your real name, but it can do". I thought over it, I did need a name and if was going to be any one it should be him.

"Ok you can give me a name, but I still need to like it". "Of cause, now to think of one, Natanya, it means 'God has given'". I thought it over, "no I don't like it that much". "Ok how about"….. Clint chuckled. "If I name you that, Natasha will kill me". "What is it"? "Natalie, Natasha had to go under cover with that name". "I like it". "No, we are not going to call you that". "I have to like the name and I like it, so that is what you're going to call me". I glade at him which said this is not open for debate. "Fine", he said as he throws his hands up in the air. I giggled, "Now you're like me". "I'm not". "Now I do need to ask you some questions". "I told you everything I know, why can't you just see that".

Natasha came in, "the director needs to see you Clint". I heard him growl deep in his throat, "fine". He got up and walked out of the room, the women looked at me. "So how far did he get with you"? "We picked out a name for me", I said and flashed a smile. "Oh, and what would it be". "A name that you wouldn't like". "And why is that"? "Because you had to go under cover using it". "So he named you Natalie"? "Yep".

There was still some stuff in my knapsack, so I looked back at it and doge around until I grasped something that felt thick and course. I tried to pull it out but it was cot on something, I yank at it and fell off the bed. "You ok," Natasha said with consider. I shook it off and looked back at her, "I'm fine no cuts or broken bones". "What is it," she said as she puts it in her hand. I griped it from her and unfolded it and let a speck of joy. "It's a cloak"! It was dark green and brown so that the person could blend in with the forest.

All of a sodden the door was thrown open and the director came walking in. "Well now that we know more about you, we need to take some blood to see if we can find out who you really are". "NO, you're not going to take my blood or anything that's mine," I yelled. I was surprise at the strength in my voice, but still I doubted that the director would leave me alone because of it. I felt like I was about to scream, but then, my world went black.

When I woke up I was in my bed but something was wrong. I looked down at my right arm and saw a bandage; I tried to move but thought better of it. "First I should look around to see if there was any one else in the room," I thought. I looked at the door and saw Clint standing in the door frame. He came running up, "are you ok?" "I would be if you had kept your promise," I snapped at him. I took five deep breaths to try and calm myself, "sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you". "It's ok your right, I should have protect you," he looked down at the ground. "That's how I known for a fact, that you will ways try and help me." He looked up shocked and I smiled at him. "I thought you would never trust me aging, I mean it was hard to get your trust in the first place and now you're going to trust me even threw I let them hurt you." "You would have tried to stop them if you had the chance." I told him reassuringly as I looked in his ice blue eyes.

All of a sodden a pain shoot threw my arm and up to my shoulder, my eyes widened and I shouted in my breath. "Are you ok?" "It's my arm." I known that I need to get it looked at, but I was still was not going to thrust someone that worked here. "I'll go get a doctor." "No, please don't," I plead. "Can I ask why?" "All the other people I have meet normally tried to hurt me, so you can see why it could be hard for me to trust someone new, even if they are trying to help me." "What if I got Natasha to help you, I know that she tried to help you in her own way, but will you let her." I had to think about it for a little bit, but in the end the pain in my arm won over. "Ok, but you and her can't tell anyone else or she can't help me." "Deal"? "Deal, I'll go get her", Clint run out of the room. "Well this should be fun", I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I only had to wait a little bit before Clint came back with Natasha. Natasha looked from my arm to my face, which was plastered with pain. "I heard something happened but the other agents wouldn't say," she said, sounding angry and worried. "Can you please stop talking and figure out what is wrong, with me," I plead. "Clint, go get a warm blow of water and a towel, so I can take off the bandage without pealing the skin," asked Natasha. Clint nodded his head and walked to the bathroom down the hall, as he did that Natasha was thinking about anything else she might need. But until she saw it that was all she would need, "where is he." Clint walked in and handed the cloth and blow to Natasha. "Sorry it took so long, an agent stopped and talked to me." "Did they say anything that could help?" "Yeah, something about when they took the needle out of her arm they thought it was shorter." "Do you think some of it broke off in my arm?" "If so then you have been poisoned by the metal," Natasha said as she thought out loud. "Her heart could collapse, is it harder to breathe?" Clint asked. I nodded my head, it was getting harder to breathe and everything was getting fuzzy.

"All right let's see how bad it looks, then we can see how much time we have." Natasha wetted the cloth and pushed out the water, when the bandage was loose she pulled it off gently. What met our sights shocked all of us, white pus was pouring out and the area around it was red and puffy. I was starting to get dizzy and Clint could tell. "I'm going to get help; we can't do this without hurting you more, can you hear me Natalie?" I could hear Clint but all his words run together, I knew that I need help and a low moan except my lips. The next thing I knew I couldn't see all I could do was hear, Clint was yelling for help and I felt arms rap around me. The person who was caring me was run down the hall and yelling, "Make a hole." I felt my body being lowered on a table and a mask go around my mouth.

When I woke up I was strap to a bed and an IV was in my arm with a bunch of moniter beeping around me. I looked around for Clint, but instead of him, Director Fury was there. I felt my body stiffen as he stare at me with his one eye. "So care to tell me why you're in here again?" "I thought Clint or Natasha would have told you, they seem to be the only ones who care about me," I said angrily. "Right now we don't know if you're a threat or not. If you're not you will live in the orphanage with the other kids until you're eighteen or if you have powers, until they develop." "So no matter what I will become a shield agent, with or without powers?" "Well now that you know who we are we cannot send you out in the world and tell everyone about us, even though most won't believe you. And I would never send a kid out on the stress, especially since you know nothing about yourself." I looked in his eye and could tell that he had hated to have been mean to me but he had to because of his job. "So when will you know if I'm a threat or not?" I asked quietly. "Well, I think for about a month you will live with agent Barton or Agent Romanoff, and then we'll see." I start to feel tired. My eyelids slide shut and my head slowly falls back to my pillow.

The next time I woke up Clint was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I smiled and closed my eyes again. They still felt heavy and the light hurt them. I heard the door open and footsteps walking up to where Clint was sleeping. "Wake up sleepy head," Natasha said to Clint. Clint woke with a start and then side. "When did the doctor say she would wake up?" "He said it could be at least another few hours or so, there is still some poison in her system and her body is fighting it off. It will weaken her; she will have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days until it is fully out." "She wouldn't be happy about that, though an agent did say that Director Fury was being nicer to Natalie." I wanted to smile so they would know I was awake and heard their whole conversation, but I thought better of it. Might as well let it go on a little longer then I would open my eyes.

"So is her room ready at your apartment?" "Yeah, I'm just trying to pick out the colors and other stuff for her room, I had hoped that she would be awake so I could ask, but it can wait." I snapped opened my eyes and said, "No it can't wait, I'm ready when you are to go shopping." Clint looked at me and then jumped up and hugged me. "Clint - can't breathe," I said with the little air I had. "Never do that to me again, I was worried sick", Clint looked at me with considered eyes. "Look I'm fine Clint, I'm still breathing." "Natalie do you know what happened after we find out that you had been poisoned by the metal", asked Natasha. "The last thing I remember is being lowered onto a table." "Natalie you stopped breathing, the doctor said that you should have died because they was so much metal in your system," Natasha said shocked. I looked at Clint and could see why he was so happy to see me awake. "The doctor said that if you didn't start breathing on your own that they would have to pull the plug." "I'm so sorry I put you through that Clint," a single tear fell on my cheek as I spoke. "Hey, hey, none of that."

Even though I had just met Clint, he felt like a father to me. He was my proctor, the one who would keep me safe. It was weird that I would feel like this for someone I had not known for very long, but he had done so much for me. I looked at his eyes and smiled, "Thank you for everything you have done for me. You too Natasha." "It's nothing that I wasn't roped into," Natasha said jokingly. Clint smiled up at Natasha and looked back at me, "I'll go get the doctor so he can check on you." Clint walked out of the room and now it was just me and Natasha. Natasha looked around the room as we waited for the doctor. I was nervous as we waited, I still had some problems with trust and this was no different. I jumped when the door opened, a man with brown hair and white peppered in it walked in, with Clint trailing behind him. "This is Doctor Banner," Clint said simply. He held out his hand and smiled down at me, "You can just call me Bruce." I was a bite weary of him, but he seemed nice enough and it looked like Clint trusted him. So I should try to be nice…right?

**Longer charter, sorry it took so long. I had writers block for a long time. If you have any Q&A please comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Banner poked, prodded, and looked at each and every part of my body. Clint stood there until Natasha dragged him out of the room so he could get some proper sleep. Doctor Banner seemed nice enough but something told me that there was more to him then he let on. He cote me staring at him while he wrote stuff down on how I was doing. "I think that you'll be out of here in a week or so," he said as he smiled politely down at me. "Then you'll move in with Agent Barton, right?" "Yes." "I'll check up on you once a week to see how you're doing well your there, does that sound good to you?" "Well living with Clint is nice, but why are you going to check up on me?" "The Director wants to know more about you, you have exact orgies and blood veins then normally people do." "So I'm going to be tested on to make sure I'm not an alien or something like that?" I was angry at the Director and not very trusting of him and he wasn't making it easy on me.

"All we know is that your body is sparer to normally people but we don't know in what way. You could heal faster or have super human strength, that is why I'm going to come once a week." "So what do you think," I asked. "Do you know who Caption American is?" I shook my head no. "Well he was injected with a serum that made him a super soldier and a lot of people have tried to copy it. So my guess is that someone made a serum and this is what they got." "And they weren't happy with it so they dumped me? I'm not that smart but if they got close to it then why not keep me?" "That's the one thing we aren't sure about," Doctor Banner sighed. "Oh, I see," I slumped ageist my pillow. I just wanted to get out of here and go on with my life. "Another thing I noted was that you have a very high body temper, but you don't have any signs of a fever." "Which means?" "You might be resents ageist heat or something like that." "Well that's good I guess." "Now as your doctor I ask of you one thing, please get some rest." I smiled at him, "ok I'll get some rest."

****Page Break****

"So this is where you'll be staying, its small but it should work," Clint smile at me as he showed me my new room. It was apple green with white term and set up just like the room I stayed at in the Shield place. "It's beautiful Clint, thank you," I said sweetly. "You're welcome, I'm going to make dinner, yell if you need me." Clint walked out and closed the door, I really just wanted to go to sleep but I need to eat. I walked over to the twain sized bed and flopped down. I looked around the room it was nice, a good color choose for someone like me, and it had everything I would want in a room. I walked over to the bookshelf to see if there was a book I wanted to read. There really wasn't that much for me to look at, I opened the closet door, it had some skits and shorts everything I would need from summer to winter. Clint knot on the door, "wash up dinners ready." "Ok I'll be out in a minute," I yelled to Clint. I walked to the enjoining bathroom, washed my hands and walked to the dining room. I saw Clint put a dish on the table; I walked over to see what it was. "It's just a corolla I threw together," Clint said beheld me, I jumped… just a little. "Wow most people jump a foot in the air when I do that." "Well I think we can both say I'm not like most people."

Clint nodded his head and moshed for me to sit down. "So what do you put in it?" "Oh this and that." "Which would be?" "Well try it and you tell me," Clint asked with his stupid smirk. I growled under my breath, which Clint don't hear to my armaments. Clint spooned me out a big helping and started eating his, while I just stared at me. "Oh just try it, you don't remember anything so you don't know what you like and what you don't. Just think you're doing it for me so I know what you like and what you don't." "Fine, fine" I grumbled. I took a small bite, it wasn't that bad. "So what is in it now that I tried it?" "It's called shepherd's pie; it has ground beef and mash potatoes with cheese on top." "Well I can say that I like all of it, so now you know something you can give me to eat." "I still need you to try more I mean I can't just feed you shepherd's pie," Clint said jokingly. I laughed along with him and when we were done eating I helped Clint wash the dishes. "Now go to bed," Clint order. "Yes sir," I said jokingly.

I walked down the hall to my room which was the opposite way Clint's room was. I sighed and grabbed a pair of leggings and a purple t-shirt to sleep in. I turned on a lamp next to my bed so I wouldn't walk in the dark to my bed. After the dream I had it was something I had to do otherwise I would think about the man with the green eyes and get too scared to sleep.

That night I had another dream this one worse than the other. In this one Clint walked tows me with a bow in his hands. He reaches to me and yeaned me up by my hair. I let out a small wiper and fight ageist him; this was not the Clint I knew. "So we meet aging little one," I heard the voice that I never wanted to hear aging say. Clint held me still as the man walked over; I looked in those green eyes I thought had held kindness. I saw a knife in his hand and fought ageist Clint even harder. "And here I thought you were smarter than most humans." "I don't like pointed things," I growled at him. "So the little human can speck," he said mockingly. "Hold out your hand little one and I wouldn't hurt you." I shook my head no, he growled and made Clint hold out my right hand. He made a small cut and let it dip on the ground. "Now do what I ask and I wouldn't hurt you, miss behave and you'll get worse then a cut on your hand." I spate in his face, he smirk, "I was hoping you would do something." He nodded to Clint, "you know what to do." Clint started to walk down a hallway and dragged me with him. He opened a door and walked in, what I saw sacred me. I saw a bed and he was walk tore's it. "No Clint please, no," I begged him. He just throws me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. It was just a dream Clint would never do that to me. I looked at the clock it was 7:00, well good time as any to get up. I stud on shake legs and my knees almost gave out. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower; I need more time to think about my dream.

**Ok guys sorry it took so long. I had a lot of writers block because I'm not enjoying writing this part of the story. So I need your help should I write all the stuff that happens to her or can I just skip to her 12****th**** birthday and she just tell you what happened? Tell me want you would like. Because if I write everything that's happens leading to her 12****th**** birthday this is going to be a very long story. It's going to be long if I skip to her 12****th**** birthday but not as long. So please tell me what you guys would like. **


End file.
